


The Soundtrack of this Lifetime

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Ironstrange and Supremefamily Stories [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1960's Music, Bonding, Bonding over music, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, IronStrange, M/M, Motown, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Knowing Every Song, Supremefamily, sweet af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: In which Stephen Strange introduces Peter Parker to the smooth sounds of 1960's soul, and Tony Stark just enjoys the moments they are offered as a result..."I'd rather live in his world than live without him in mine."- Gladys Knight and the Pips, Midnight Train to Georgia





	The Soundtrack of this Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! 
> 
> More bonding time! I always loved the aspect of Stephen's personality that he loved and listened to music and I feel like not much has been done with it. I hope you all enjoy this little story! Below are links to the songs mentioned, all of which are genuinely incredible:
> 
> Midnight Train to Georgia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0F9lh8TiSM  
> Please Mr. Postman: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=425GpjTSlS4  
> I Wish It Would Rain: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-es4Q8AJaU  
> I Second that Emotion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sti_tuBiv5g

****

**_Midnight Train to Georgia: Gladys Knight and the Pips_ **

 

“So, you grew up on a corn farm?” Peter talked over the background music, slicing all of the carrots lengthwise as Stephen worked on stirring the chicken. Tony listened from the other side of the counter, pretending to read on one of his tablets, watching the two of them cook dinner. He was supposed to set the table, but since he figured that would take a few minutes at the most, he would hold off to let them keep talking.

It was odd. Though he had never known Peter to have any issues talking freely about himself (especially to Tony), he had never seen Stephen Strange talk to anyone quite like this.

“I did,” He said, and Tony watched as a small fire started in the pan, shooting up tall but thin orange flames that a brief rearranging of snap peas took care of. Watching Stephen’s eyebrows shoot up, probably from fear of being singed off, he couldn’t help but smile to himself, though he mostly managed to hide it. “We had an old Victrola in the living room and hundreds of records.”

“MJ collects vinyl,” Peter said, scraping the carrots off into the pan.

“Gladys Knight was one of my sister Donna’s favorites,” Stephen laughed, and nodded his head in time with the song for a moment. “Especially this song. It always made her think of the train that we would ride out into Kansas for the yearly harvest.”

“You rode a train to Kansas?” Tony looked at Peter, who’s eyes were huge, an easy smile on his face as he went to wash the dishes they could while they waited on the stir-fry to cook all the way through.

“Every September.” Stephen nodded. “I rode the train into New York for school at Columbia.”

“Did you have to ride it home?”

Tony watched Peter stiffen a bit, rolling his shoulders back, but that didn’t stop him from answering. “I’ve never been back actually.” He said, and pulled the pan off the stove, setting it on one of the many potholders placed on the counter.

“Oh,” said Peter, who set the cutting board on the drying rack, “Well, I wish you could go back and get your records.”

And Tony listened in surprise as Stephen laughed out loud, the smooth voice of Gladys Knight and polyphonic harmonies of the Pips coming through Peter’s phone on the counter. And he smiled, finally standing to get the silverware out of the drawer.

 

 

**_Please Mr. Postman: The Marvelettes_ **

 

“I’m sorry that we have to take the car,” Tony said, not looking over at Stephen since he could practically feel the anxiety rolling off the man in waves and knew that his constant trembling would be far worse.

“It’s all right.” Stephen said, though Tony could tell that it was almost certainly not alright.

“Hey, Dr. Strange,” Peter said from the backseat, leaning forward, “Can you pass me that cord?”

Tony handed it back to him, hoping this wasn’t going to be like that time that Peter has insisted on playing Careless Whisper when he was going to a charity gala and the kid had wanted to come along. They were headed to somewhere similar now, dressed in full tuxedos, though tonight’s event would be almost entirely SHIELD and UN officials who would want to talk the Avengers. He was fine with Peter’s music, which consisted primarily of generic 1980’s pop music and early 2000’s songs of mixed variety, but he wasn’t sure that Stephen could deal with anything too intense at the moment.

He tensed up as the music started, heart rate slowly lowering as the smooth sounds of 1960’s Motown came through the speakers. “The Marvelettes?” Stephen sounded like he didn’t believe it, even as Peter started singing along with the harmonies. (The kid wasn’t half bad, though Tony didn’t plan on telling him that or he knew Peter would sing constantly)

“I downloaded that Soul of the 60’s album you recommended,” Peter said, “There’s like a hundred songs on there!”

Tony dared to glance in Stephen’s direction, an odd look on the man’s face as they drove. One that morphed into a smile as he also began to sing along, his constant trembling falling back to normal levels.

“Hey, Stephen, who is it that sings this again?” Tony asked.

“The Marvelettes, 1961,” came the immediate response.

“Why don’t we let them sing it, yeah?” It only took a split second for the comment to register before Peter dissolved into peals of laughter as Stephen rolled his eyes, cheeks blushing a faint red, even while smiling.

 

 

**_I Wish It Would Rain: The Temptations_ **

 

“I Wish it Would Rain, The Temptations, 1967.” Tony heard Stephen’s voice over the music in the living room as he stepped out of the elevator. “Released first as a single and then as part of the album _The Temptations Wish It Would Rain.”_

“How do you do that?” Tony walked in right as Peter raised his arms and slumped back against the couch in defeat.

“What did you do, Dumbledore? Rabbit out of the hat?” He watched Stephen get halfway into starting his reply before Peter interrupted by clicking to the next song on his playlist.Tony winked at him, Stephen giving him a look that said he would certainly be paying back retribution soon. 

“Come See About Me, The Supremes, 1964,” The response was automatic, “Off the album _Where Did Our Love Go_? but it wasn’t released as a single until October of that year.”

“Look, Mr. Stark!” Peter was holding up the Wikipedia page waving it from where he was sitting on the couch. “How do you do that?”

“Some people are just talented, Pete,” Tony said, walking past them so they could continue their game, running his hands through Stephen’s hair as The Supremes sang about milkshakes and finding love on Route 66 behind him.

 

 

**_I Second that Emotion: Smokey Robinson and the Miracles_ **

 

When Tony came through the doorway, he expected to see Peter. A song, though this one he knew was Smokey Robinson and the Miracles, was playing loudly over the living room speakers. But instead of Peter, he found himself swept into familiar arms, spun in a circle as a bright red cloak encircled him.

“Hey,” He said, following Stephen’s lead as he spun them in slow circles to the sound of saxophone and trombone, looking up at Stephen’s face, smiling down at him.

“Hey,” Was the reply, and Tony let himself be spun, let the week wash away in a familiar embrace and the music.

“I actually know this one,” Tony said finally, head resting on Stephen’s shoulder, “It’s Smokey Robinson.”

“I’m impressed.”

“If you feel like lovin’ me,” Tony said as the chorus sang it behind them, “I second that emotion.”

“You have a lovely singing voice,” Stephen said, and the pair of them laughed, the motion pulling them closer together.

“I’m just impressed that you’ve gotten Peter to listen to something other than Wham! or Green Day.”

“With a little more work, he’ll have excellent taste in music.” Tony hummed his agreement, enjoying the feeling of dancing.

“If you feel like giving me a lifetime of devotion,” Stephen started singing again as Tony twisted his face in faux disgust, pulling back so Stephen could  see, “I second that emotion.” And Tony gave in and kissed him, mostly happy he had stopped.


End file.
